criminal_case_fanmade_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Popular Crime
See also:A Popular Crime Dialogues A Popular Crime 'is the 15th case in the Highwayland. Case Background The victim was a man/bunny named Bunny. He was found dead in his helping hotel. The killer was another helper named Bertha Spice. Bertha was being jealous of Bunny because Bunny was to popular that the people didnt even want Bertha's help.Bertha admitted her crime and entered a guilty plea. She was sentenced to forthy years with a chance of parole in 25 years in prison. Victim * '''Bunny '(Found stabbed to his bunny ears) Murder Weapon * '''Needle Killer * Bertha Spice Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect is right-handed Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats spicy food * The suspect is right handed * The suspect knows how to speak japanese * The suspect has brown hair S'uspect's Profile' * The suspect is right-handed Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats spicy food * The suspect is right handed * The suspect knows how to speak japanese * The suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats spicy food * The suspect is right handed * The suspect knows how to speak japanese * The suspect has brown hair Killer's Profile * The killer eats spicy foods * The killer is right handed. * The killer knows how to speak japanese. * The killer has brown hair. * The killer has black eyes. Crime Scenes * Hotel * Road side * Shiori's House * Inner Hotel * Shiori's Bedroom * Dark room Steps Chapter 1: * Investigate Hotel. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Shards) * Autopsy The Victim. (18:00:00 Attribute: Killer eats spicy food,Killer is right handed) * Talk to Lala about the victim * Examine Broken Shards (Result: BFF Necklace) * Talk to Shiori about her best friend's death. * Investigate Shiori's House (Clue:Broken Picture) * Examine Broken Picture (Result:Bunny's Picture) * Ask Shiori why she Scribble Bunny's face * Investigate Shiori's Bedroom (Clue:Drugs) * Analyze Drugs. (06:00:00) * Ask Shiori why does she have fake drugs in her bedroom * Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2: * Investigate Roadside (Clue:Needle and Security Camera) * Analyze Needle (06:00:00) * Analyze Security Camera (06:00:00 Attribute:Killer knows how to speak japanese) * Investigate Inner Hotel (Clue:Bloody Rag) * Examine Bloody Rag (Clue:Hair) * Analyze Hair (6:00:00;Attribute:Killer has brown hair) * Talk to Loreene Summer * Talk to Rocky Miles * Talk to Bertha Spice about the victim * Talk to Loreene about coming to the hotel early. * Talk to Bertha Spice if she is saying the truth * Go to Chapter 3. (3 stars) Chapter 3: * See what Rocky Wants to talk with * Talk to Bertha Spice about speaking japanese * Ask Lala some questions * Investigate Dark Room (Clue:Security Camera) * Analyze Security Camera (06:00:00;Attribute:Killer has black eyes) * Arrest Killer. * Go to Additional Investigation. (3 star) Additional Investigation: * See if you can help Shiori * Investigate Shiori's Bedroom (Clues: Bag) * Examine Bag. (Clue: Broken White Flowers) * Examine Broken White Flowers. (Result: White Flowers) * Return the flowers to Shiori (Reward:Burger) * See how Rocky is doing. * Investigate Roadside. (Clues: Broken Toy) * Examine Broken Toy. (Result: Toy) * Return the toy to Rocky (Reward:Bunny Hat) * Talk to Loreene * Investigate Dark Room. (Clues: Cellphone) * Give back the cellphone to Loreene * Examine Cellphone. (Result: Loreene's Cellphone) * Give the cellphone to Loreene (Reward:Burger) * Go to Next Case. (1 star)